Hacerte mía
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella esta histerica, luego de cinco años verá a Edward en una reunión de generación de secundaria y no sabe que hacer, pero se verá sorprendida a mitad de camino. TODOS HUMANOS - ONE SHOT


No tenía ganas de ir a esa dichosa reunión. Tenía claro que volver allí sería mi perdición, ver nuevamente al chico que había despertado y luego revolucionado todas mis hormonas por tanto tiempo no era sano, no por lo menos para mi que aún no lo olvidaba.

Pero Alice no había dejado de insistir y me amenazó gravemente retirando su amistad si no lo hacía, lo que realmente asustaba, porque viniendo de Alice era absolutamente posible.

Hacía 5 años que me había librado de Forks. ¡Oh, 5 años! Pero a la bendita Alice se le había ocurrido organizar el reencuentro, todo para anunciar su Boda con Jasper Hale, su novio de secundaria.

El hecho de recordar a Edward, con su pelo enmarañado con ese exquisito brillo castaño y sus hermosos ojos verdes me hicieron estremecer. El hermano de Alice era todo un adán en la secundaria, pero nunca me dejó de ver como una amiga más, casi como una hermana, además con la fama de rompecorazones no se vincularía con una simple chica del taller de matemáticas, o sea la realeza no se rebajaba a hablarme en público por lo que me acostumbre a ser rotundamente ignorada.

Estuve toda la tarde desarmando y armando mi closet, no había caso no tenía nada especial que ponerme.

Sonó mi celular.

—Bella, ¿Dónde estas? Te he marcado a la oficina, ¡Bella, Bella! —chillaba Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Alice, perdón!, pero estaba abstraída en mi ropa —dije revolviendo al tumbo de ropa que caía desde mi closet hasta el suelo.

—Bella, iremos de compras, tampoco tengo que ponerme —dijo teatralmente.

Claro que era mentira, ¡¿Cómo Alice Cullen no iba a tener que ponerse?! Alice era la vestuarista más cotizada en L.A

—Está bien —dije sin ánimos dejándome caer en la cama.

—Paso por ti en unos minutos —sonrió.

—Bye —colgué.

Me tomé la cabeza, no podía creerlo, estaba a pasos de mi perdición, ¡Alice de compras!

Seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza las imágenes adolescentes de Edward, su caminada al bajar del auto de su padre. Me descolocaba.

Terminada la secundaria Edward se fue de Forks para estudiar en Londres, mientras que nosotras con Alice decidimos ir a la Universidad de Columbia.

Cada vez que Edward viajaba, Alice comenzaba a organizar su bienvenida, de la cual muchas veces fui participe. La llegada de Edward tenía por consecuencias unas semanas interminables de compras, cocinar con Alice y embellecer el hogar de los Cullen, pero en el momento en que sabía que Edward llegaría, me las arreglaba para escabullirme del compromiso con cualquier vulgar escusa. Aunque Alice nunca me creía mis interminables historias, no me cuestionaba, además Edward muy pocas veces preguntó por mí.

Con el corazón presionado de recuerdos salí con Alice de compras.

—Bella ¿Qué tal este? —dijo mostrándome un vestido morado.

—Alice, te queda hermoso —dije aún ensimismada.

—No, tonta, es para ti —sonrió.

—Alice es demasiado corto —reclamé.

El vestido con suerte cubría el final de mi trasero.

—¡No seas exagerada! Te calza perfecto. Pruébatelo —me empujó al probador.

Entré obligada al probador.

Comencé a desvestirme lentamente, sin ánimos. Cuando deje caer la suave tela por mi cuerpo pude ver que no era tan corto como creí, se ajustaba perfectamente a mis caderas y el escote era recatado, provocador, pero adecuado. Me gustó a pesar de haberlo rechazado en primera instancia.

Salí tímidamente del probador para que Alice pudiese verme.

—¡Oh, Bella, te queda estupendo! —me hizo girar.

Me contemple nuevamente en el espejo, me sonrojé con la simple idea de pensar en que diría Edward al verme. Quizá no diría nada, mejor evitaba desilusionarme.

—Lo llevaré —dije intentado acortar el martirio de seguir buscando otro.

—Debemos ver más —dijo Alice intruseando entre otros colgadores.

—M-Me g-gusta, Alice —reconocí.

Después de unos segundos insistiéndole a Alice de que quería ese vestido, accedió para que lo comprase.

Llevamos a la caja el vestido, unos hermosos tacones de broches laterales para mí. Para Alice sólo compramos el vestido, uno de color marengo, los tacones ya los había comprado con anterioridad.

Alice me dejó en mi departamento con la promesa que vendría a dormir esta noche. Nuestros planes eran embellecernos para el encuentro de mañana.

No tenía que hacer, estaba de vacaciones por dos semanas y realmente lo único que se me ocurría era ver algo en la televisión.

Pase del programa de Oprah pues no quería ver la repetición, cuando choqué con Sex and the City, no pude evitar dejarlo allí, quizá alguna de las experiencias me llevasen a tomar una decisión para enfrentarme a Edward. Estremecí al pensar que en menos de 24 hrs. lo tendría frente a mí.

Pase la tarde haciendo nada interesante, la verdad es que no tenía que hacer, mi vida se resumía al trabajo, ni siquiera tenía novio, por lo menos tan tan aburrida mi vida no era, por lo menos no era virgen, algo que debía "agradecer" a Alice, quien me dijo un día: _"Bella, ya tienes 20 años y aún eres virgen, amiga no es que quiera perderte, pero ¡tú no puedes morir virgen! Que desperdicio para los chicos, así que o te buscas una cita o te la busco yo". _

Bajo esa amenaza y el miedo a morir virgen, llamé a Jacob, un amigo de toda la vida y sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía por mí, lo seduje una noche.

No quise recordar más, no es que Jacob estuviese mal, no para nada. El chico era excelente, pero por culpa de mi desesperación al recurrir a él y sus sentimientos, poco a poco nuestra amistad se extinguió.

Me levanté de la cama para hacer palomitas, algo que Alice y yo adorábamos, así que tomando en cuenta la hora, Alice estaría por llegar.

Como lo sospeche sonó el timbre, sin duda era Alice.

Me despreocupé, Alice siempre me había visto en pijama, incluso desnuda, no había pudor, así que salí con una polera gigante que me alcanzaba a cubrir el trasero.

—¡Ya voy, Alice! —grité mientras revolvía el paquete de palomitas.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y la dejé entre abierta mientras me dirigí a la cocina.

—B-Bella —hoy una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me petrifiqué, me había confiado que era Alice. Dí la media vuelta y sentí como mi corazón se detuvo.

—Lo siento, por irrumpir así tu departamento, pensaste que era Alice —dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos.

No pude responder, articular una palabra era imposible, ¿Cómo demonios…? Mi cabeza era incapaz de pensar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo mirándome.

Entonces allí caí en que estaba en tan solo una polera.

—E-Eh… E-d-wa-rd —dije cubriéndome la cara con ambas manos.

El microondas sonó, las palomitas estaban listas.

—Perdón, creo que no debí haber venido —dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el umbral.

En un acto reflejo, lo tomé del brazo fuertemente.

—No, perdona, no te vayas. Déjame que me cambie y conversamos —dije atropelladamente.

—Esta bien, te espero en el sofá —dijo caminando hacía él.

—Prende la televisión —le lancé el control.

Corrí hacía mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me sostuve de ella sentía que iba a desfallecer.

¡Edward Cullen! ¡Edward Cullen, me ha venido a visitar!

Traté de volver a la calma, el chico no estaría todo el día sentado en mi sofá esperando que dejase de híperventilar por él.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pondría? Tomé mis jeans favoritos y una polera verde, Alice siempre decía que me quedaba bien ese color.

Cuando salí Edward veía el canal Fox.

—Listo —dije perdida en su adorable cabellera cobriza, aún tenía ese revoltijo que me volvía loca.

—Ahora si —se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí —Hola, Isabella —me acercó a él y me besó en la mejilla.

¡Dios! Tenía un perfume exquisito, un aroma dulce y cautivante.

—H-Hola —logré con gran esfuerzo articular.

—Alice, no vendrá —dijo aun sosteniéndome.

Al parecer se percató de mi incomodidad y me soltó.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que no, de seguro esto lo había planeado ella.

—Se sentía mal —respondió.

—Ya veo —no sabía que decirle, no sabía como mantenerlo junto a mi más tiempo, con tal de mirarlo, yo era estúpidamente feliz.

Mantuvimos un corto silencio.

—¿Quieres quedarte a ver alguna película o algo? Teníamos planes con Alice, no me dejes con las palomitas listas —sonreí tímidamente.

Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

—¿No te molesto?

_¡Que va! que me vas a molestar, anda vente conmigo a ver si te saco más que una simple compañía —pensé. ¡¿Qué?! Me recriminé aquel pensamiento tan superficial y poco decoroso._

—Claro, que no —sonreí aún más sonrojada, quizá de calor.

—Antes que lo olvidé, vine a entregarte esto —me tendió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿De Alice? —no había otra opción.

—No, es de mi parte. Por todas las veces que ayudaste a Alice a organizar todo y nunca te pudiste quedar —sonrió.

_Lo sabía, él sabía que yo estaba allí._

—¡Oh! G-Gracias —recibí la caja.

La abrí con cuidado y era un delicado collar de plata con piedras preciosas, todas de color morado.

Lo miré sonriendo.

—Somos cómplices con Alice —sonrió.

—Es h-hermoso, gracias Edward.

Me dispuse a poner la película y sacar las palomitas, cuando Edward se levantó del sofá.

Se posó detrás de mí y susurró a mi oído.

—Bella, ¿Te ayudo? —sentí un intenso escalofrío al sentir nuestra cercanía.

El sintió mi tensión.

—N-No, e-estoy bien —mi cuerpo tiritaba y él no ayudaba a reestablecer mi cordura, aún sentía su hálito en mi oído.

No entendía ¿Por qué Edward después de años de ignorarme venía a mi casa y osaba acercarse tanto a mí?

No continué pensando, dejé las palomitas sobre el mesón y rápidamente me volteé.

Edward bajó su mirada dejando caer su respiración sobre mi rostro. Arrepentida de haberme volteado y avergonzada bajé mi mirada. Edward levantó mi mentón.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación, mis manos temblorosas sudaban y podía sentir como mi labio inferior oscilaba.

—B-Bella —susurró Edward.

Con rapidez y sin pensarlo lo tomé de su cabello y posé mis labios sobre los de él.

Lo inesperado ocurrió.

Edward correspondió ardientemente a mi beso, sus labios subían y bajaban por los míos adueñándose de cada centímetro de ellos, los roces de nuestros labios excitaban todo mi ser. Mi lengua recorrió la extensión de su boca, mientras que la suya recorría la mía ardientemente.

Masajeé sus cabellos mientras que el recorría mi cuello. Posó sus manos sobre mis caderas y me subió al mesón. Mis piernas automáticamente se abrieron y el acortó nuestra distancia. Comenzó a besar la extensión de mi cuello, mientras que yo suspiraba con demasiada frecuencia. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos y los presionaron con fuerza, cuando él se acercó aún más a mi intimidad, pude sentir lo que había causado nuestra pasión en mi cocina.

Entonces, tomé sus manos y las pose sobre mis senos, el sin más indicación comenzó a masajearlos. Desesperada y sin más paciencia, comencé a desabrochar su camisa con gran torpeza. Su piel suave y calurosa, sus músculos perfectamente tonificados aumentaban aún más mi deseo. El repitió la acción con mi polera y mi sostén, en un movimiento me levantó y me acercó a él, enlacé mis tobillos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nuestros calidos besos, nuestra incontrolable pasión y la alborotada respiración me tenían absolutamente desequilibrada y excitada.

—E-Edw-ward, vamos a mi cama —le sugería entre jadeos.

El obedientemente me llevó hacía mi habitación. Dejándome caer en la cama.

Se posó sobre mí en ropa interior, sentí el roce de su miembro sobre mi intimidad, aún estaba la máldita tela de por medio. Mientras el me besaba intenté sacarme la ropa interior, pero él me sostuvo las manos.

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo besándome el abdomen.

Continuó besándome, lamiéndome, mordisqueándome y tomando como suyo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Y lanzó mi tanga lejos.

Subió lentamente desandando el camino de placer que me otorgaba, y cuando estuvo cerca comencé a besarlo con desesperación, mi cuerpo se enarqueaba de desesperación al sentir que él aún estaba con su ropa interior y el roce de su miembro en mi intimidad me descolocaba, lo quería dentro de mí cuanto antes.

—E-E-dward, por favor —supliqué.

El no respondió, simplemente comenzó a morder mis pezones mientras su mano bajaba acariciando mis caderas. Comenzó a masajear mi intimidad y a juguetear.

Gemí cuando introdujo sus dedos en mi, acarició mi interior con gran rapidez.

Un calor intenso me invadió y rápidamente comencé a besarle el cuello, lamerlo y mordisqueárselo, hasta que llegué en su lóbulo y no pude evitar gemir.

—¡Ah! Así cariño, ¿Se siente bien? —sonrió al verme llena de placer.

—L-Lo sentiría mejor si es tú miembro el que estuviese allí —jadeé, ya sin vergüenza.

Nos miramos y lo tomé por la nuca y comencé a besarlo con impaciencia.

Metí mis manos dentro de su ropa interior, quería sentir la potencia y la grandeza de su intimidad.

Comencé a masajearlo, de arriba a bajo una y otra vez, mientras el hacía lo mismo dentro de mí, dejó de besarme y acerco su boca a mi oído. Jadeaba, jadeaba de placer, el placer que yo le otorgaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah, Bella! —dijo jadeando.

Con desesperación quité sus boxers de tan magnifico espécimen.

Una vez ambos desnudos, él comenzó a rozar con la punta de su, magnifico, miembro mi clítoris, haciéndome encorvar en la cama.

—¡Oh! E-dw-ard no m-me hagas e-e-so —rogué.

—¿Me d-detengo? —preguntó.

—¡P-Por supuesto q-que NO! —chillé.

—¿No hago esto? —dijo introduciendo de una vez su gran espécimen dentro de mi.

De mi boca salió un gritó de placer, su miembro cubría toda mi interioridad y el roce que producía me llenaba de éxtasis.

Comenzó con suavidad a entrarlo y sacarlo, jugando con su glande y mis labios, hasta que empezó a hacerlo más fuertemente, y más violentamente, llenándome de júbilo y desesperación.

Gozaba cada rocé de nuestros cuerpos y sus labios jugando con mis pezones.

Sus gemidos en mi oreja y sus constantes caricias me estaban produciendo un calor exasperante y un pequeño espasmo comenzó a generarse desde mi interior y recorrió todo mi ser, hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies que debieron recogerse. Comencé a tiritar en la cama y no pude evitar gritar. Mis quejidos le producían, al parecer, más placer, por lo que aumentó la frecuencia e intensidad de sus movimientos y con ello consiguió que mi sensación se intensificara y prolongara aún más. Mi interior palpitaba con cada uno de los ingresos y roces de su miembro, el orgasmo se sentía venir… ya no podía detenerlo más… mi cuerpo comenzó prácticamente a retorcerse en la cama de placer y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad impresionante, carecía absolutamente de aire y Edward comenzó a sostenerme de mi espalda, me acercó a él y continuó su movimiento vibrante dentro de mí.

—B-B-Be-e-el-lla-a-a —dijo en el momento de éxtasis.

Sin proponérnoslo habíamos llegado a la cumbre del placer exactamente al mismo tiempo. Sin duda era mi primer orgasmo.

El se mantuvo sobre mi pecho y aún mi interior lo albergaba. Mi respiración era inconstante y desesperada, al ver esto Edward se acomodó a mi lado.

No supe como me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fui consciente que Edward estaría a mi lado, me senté rápidamente en la cama, para verla vacía. Me entristecí, necesitaba saber tantas cosas, miré con ilusión el velador y ni una sola nota.

Edward se había marchado, quizá para él no había significado nada lo de anoche. Sollocé tontamente sobre mi cama, me puse mi polera larga y me dirigí sin ánimos a mi baño.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para pensar que sería _alguien_ para Edward Cullen?

Pero cuando entré al baño sentí el agua de la ducha correr.

—¡Edward! —grité feliz al verle aún aquí.

En un acto tonto me apegué a él a pesar de estar mojado.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —sonrió.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dije alejándome de la ducha, aunque ya estaba toda mojada.

—No, tontita, me tomé la libertad de ducharme, no te molesta ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No, para nada, prefiero mil veces que estés acá antes que te hayas marchado —sentí como el rubor se adueñaba de mis mejillas.

Edward me tomó y me entró a la ducha. Rápidamente me saqué la polera.

—Buenos días, princesa —me besó en los labios.

Fue un beso romántico, lleno de deseo y ternura, una mezcla extraña.

Nuevamente sentí como el calor inundaba mi cuerpo ¿A caso no había sido suficiente ayer? Yo lo encontraba más que suficiente, pero mi cuerpo lo exigía nuevamente.

Edward me volteó hacía la pared de la ducha, me inclinó hacía delante y se introdujo en mí. Estuvimos más de una hora bajo la ducha y eso que la situación era incomoda y aún más cansadora.

Una vez fuera de ella comenzamos a vestirnos.

—¿No piensas irte o si? —pregunté una vez ya vestidos.

—No lo sé —dijo secándose el cabello.

—Quédate —le supliqué.

—Con una condición —dictó.

—Dimela.

—Que seas mi pareja, ya sabes —sonrió.

—Claro, será una velada estupenda con la generación —sonreí, ¿Cómo negarle a Edward ser la pareja de Baile? Imposible.

—No, no me refería a eso —me petrifiqué —. Quiero que tú y yo… tú y yo seamos novios.

_¡¿Qué?! No, no algo estaba mal aquí, faltaba mucho para el día de los inocentes y no había camarógrafos escondidos ni nada._

—Bella —dijo él al verme así de complicada —. Sé que para ti esto no tiene ni patas ni cabeza, pero yo siempre te he querido, desde que era un niño, pero sabes que a esa edad no sabes que hacer y bueno yo no sabia que hacer hasta anoche, que Alice me dijo que estabas muy nerviosa con mi llegada y… y yo francamente siempre que venía te esperaba hasta el último día de mi estancia y tú nunca apareciste, es más le rogué a Alice que organizará esta reunión sólo con el pretexto de verte. Bella, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, pensé que siendo el Sr. Popularidad tu te fijarías en mí, pero tu tenías sólo ojos para Jacob —su voz se apagó.

—E-Edward —logré pronunciar —. Jacob nunca fue más que mi amigo y tú nunca me hablabas, siempre me ignorabas y yo nunca creí que tú, que eras el chico más cotizado, pensaras en una niña que no era precisamente una animadora o popular —dije aun sorprendida.

—Bella, hemos sido unos tontos —rió.

Se acercó a mí y me beso tiernamente.

—Lo sé, sobre todo yo —me avergoncé.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta —sonrió.

—E-Edward, no es que no te adore, pero es muy pronto —dije, pero al instante me arrepentí.

_¡Que tonta!_

—Entonces…

—Me arrepiento, me arrepiento —el se rió —. ¡Si, si, si, quiero ser tú novia! —chillé de felicidad.

Edward me acogió en sus brazos.

No lo podía creer en tan sólo unas horas mi vida dio un giro sorprendente.

Cuando llegó la hora de comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la dichosa reunión, sonó el timbre. Era Alice.

—Edward, es hora que te vayas, Bella y yo tenemos asuntos de chicas, ahora si que si —sonrió.

Edward obedeció.

—Adiós, mi dulce Bella —me besó —.Te pasaré a buscar —.me guiñó un ojo.

_¡Que sexy! _ Me derretí en el acto.

—Bella, babosa, deja de mirarlo y dime ¿que pasó? —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Comencé a narrarle la alocada historia y ella no podía evitar chillar en los momentos precisos. Cuando llegue a la declaración, Alice estaba con los ojos nublados y suspirando.

—Siempre lo supe, ustedes son unos cabezotas de lo mayor —sonrió.

—Si, lo sé —reímos.

Ya se nos hacía tarde así que Alice comenzó a peinarme mientras que yo me maquillaba, luego ayudé a Alice con su alocado cabello, una vez listas Alice llamó a Edward y luego a Jasper para que viniesen por nosotras.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar y cada una se marchó con su respectivo novio. Suspiré antes de entrar al salón.

—Relájate, todo saldrá bien —dijo.

—Edward, te importa si llegamos un poco tarde, aún tengo pánico escénico ¿Lo recuerdas? —me sonrojé.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Siempre te ibas al baño a llorar desesperada cada vez que te tocaba disertar, lo peor de todo es que siempre quería correr detrás de ti, pero si no salía Alice y Rose, iba el tedioso de Black —hizo una mueca de asco.

Ambos nos reímos.

Edward me llevó a un jardín que estaba un poco más retirado del salón y nos sentamos al borde de una pileta.

—Siempre supe que tarde o temprano podría decirle al mundo que tú eres mi novia —sonrió emocionado.

—¿De verdad? —aún creía estar soñando. Los hombres así no existen más que en novelas rosa de mis ídolas, que no es por nada, pero ¡son mujeres!

—Bella, te quiero —dijo posando sus labios sobre los míos que estaban temblorosos.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a su auto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dije una vez que el entró al volvo también.

—Nos escaparemos por un rato, después de todo, no puede empezar la fiesta sin nosotros —me guiñó un ojo.

—P-Pero, Alice y Jasper, además vendrá Rosalie y Emmett —tartamudeé.

—Bella, no soporto compartirte en ese tedioso encuentro de generación—aceleró hacía un camino de tierra, adentrado al bosque.

—Pero, Edward —chillé.

—Bella, no te compartiré con ese tentador vestido y yo sin poder hacerte mía —detuvo el carro y me tomó una vez más haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**_Mi primer One shot espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber..._**

**_creación malvada después de la primera noche de la reunión del Team estamos LIBRES esta noche :)_**

**_Cariños y besos para todas las chicas de twitter :)_**

**_y Disfrutenlo!_**

**_Actualizaré pronto _Ceguera sentimental_... sólo... paciencia :)_**

**_Besos chicas!_**


End file.
